Reflex-type sights are generally used with guns and primarily use telescope-like type tubes to enclose the optical elements. They project a bright spot of light against a window and the gun is sighted by placing the spot on the target as seen through the window. They are particularly heavy and somewhat cumbersome to use, requiring one to directly look precisely through the sight tube to locate the target to aim the light spot and therefore have relatively restricted fields of view. Additionally, prior art reflex sights used primarily for guns are not adjustable for extreme variations in trajectory associated with such projectiles as arrows and the like.
The present invention solves the above problems and provides other advantages as will be discussed below.